Angels Weeping
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: After bowing in defeat at a battle in Heaven that he cannot win, Castiel finds comfort and courage in the embrace of Dean.


Title: Angels Weeping

Series: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Summary: a) me no own this series or characters, so please, no sue me. I'm poor enough as it is. b) After fighting a losing battle in Heaven, Castiel finds his comfort and faith in Dean's embrace. This was inspired by the group Nox Arcana and their songs "The Blood of Angels" and "The Angels Are Weeping". I just got in the zone and started typing until I was finished. Any reviews are appreciated!

The battle raged on in Heaven. Castiel knew that this was one he could not win. No matter how hard he fought, he and those loyal to him and his cause were just not strong enough to hold back Raphael and his followers. This fraction of Heaven was sacrificed to the Apocalyptic battle. Bowing his head in defeat, Castiel returned to Earth. At least there he knew he could do some good. Dean has been calling for him for a while, and Castiel felt guilty that he had not answered him. The bond they shared was too hard to ignore and he was drawn to his charge. Castiel appeared before Dean. The angel looked haggard, tired, and defeated. Dean rushed over to embrace him, for he had sorely missed his angel. The stare between the two spoke more words than the universe could tell. Castiel told Dean of his fight in Heaven and how he was losing to Raphael's forces. He was just outnumbered, all of his Garrison were being eliminated one by one. It was bloody, violent, and the most gruesome battle in Castiel's entire existence. The angel even once complicated tearing out his Grace for he no longer believed that his Father was even there. No matter how he tried to be fierce, the guilt tore at him, leaving him scared and broken.

The worn out angel kept replaying the battle in his head, it was far too horrible to tell Dean all the details. One after one, he fought his brothers and sisters, the fight never ending it seemed. His Angel Blade had taken more lives than Castiel could count, he gave up keeping count after a while. It was no use. The blood of angels was on his hands, it was his fault that so many were dead in this senseless battle between good and evil. For the first time in his entire existence, the angel broke his stoic facade and tears flowed from his ocean blue eyes, trailing down his face. He was at a loss, not knowing what to do. For the first time, his faith was shaken. Now, he only had Dean to keep him strong and on the path to stop the Apocalypse. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder, letting the tears cascade down his face, non stop. Dean just kept his angel in the most delicate embrace, as delicate as lovers, comforting the one who had pulled him from Perdition. The one who had the most profound bond that can never be broken. Never before had an angel wept, it was as if Heaven wept with him. The rain started to fall outside, pouring down upon the night.

The two just stood in the garden as seraph angel wept. No words were exchanged. None were needed, words were never needed between Dean and Castiel. Their eyes and body language spoke for them. Since being around Dean, Castiel had adapted to the humans. He learned more of their customs, desperately trying to fit it, desperately wanting to be wanted by Dean. Neither before had an angel fallen in love with their charge. It was forbidden for an angel to love a human, but him and Dean weren't normal, were they? Dean knew Castiel in and out, as well as Castiel knew Dean. Gently lifting Castiel's head, Dean looked deep in to his perfect, brilliant blue eyes. He could never tire of losing himself in Castiel. Slowly, Dean leaned in, gently touching his lips to his angel, as if to take away all his sorrow and guilt for all the blood spilled in Heaven. To his surprise, Castiel returned his action, reciprocating the kiss. For once, Castiel was at peace. Dean completed him, soothed him, took away all his doubts and fears. Begging for permission to taste more, Dean ran his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth. Castiel did as requested. The two men savored in each other, delighting in tasting the other fully. It was at this moment, that Castiel knew he never had a reason to weep again. Dean would always be by his side, giving him confidence, courage, and strength.

Dean's hands ran through Castiel's hair, revealing in the soft, wild, sexed up style HIS angel always sported. He didn't care if this was sinning, this felt so right. They both were getting soaked through and through from the rain, but neither cared as they were caught up in the moment. Dean never wanted the kiss to end. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him closer to feel his heat. Castiel had his hands running down Dean's neck to deepen the embrace as much as possible. It was for now, just for now the battle that raged up above them didn't matter. It could rain bitter ashes around them and neither would notice. Castiel moaned in to Dean, causing Dean to grind his hips in to his angel. Both could feel the raw need that was consuming them both. This had been building for such a long time. Pulling away reluctantly, Dean breathed deeply, trying to collect his rationality. Staring deeply in to Castiel's gaze, he suggested that they find shelter to continue what they had started. Confessions were whispered to each other in the cold, pouring rain of the dark night. Those confessions would bring Heaven and Hell crashing down, for an angel and a human loved one another.

"You are MY angel, Cas...never forget that. I love you." Dean poured his soul to this celestial being.

"I will never forget that Dean, I love you too. You are my strength, courage, and restoration of faith." Castiel whispered.


End file.
